metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in the Super Smash Bros. series
This is a list of characters in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Bayonetta Bayonetta is the protagonist of the series of the same name. The most highly requested fighter of the Smash Bros. Fighter Ballot, Bayonetta was announced as the final DLC fighter for Super Smash Bros. 4. She will be released in February 2016. Bayonetta 2 featured a costume based on Samus Aran's original Power Suit from Metroid. See here for more information. File:Bayonetta.png|''SSB4'' Bowser Bowser Koopa (referred to by his first name in English, and by his surname in Japanese) is the main antagonist of the Mario series, who is always kidnapping Princess Peach. He first appeared in Melee and returned in Brawl, and appeared again in Super Smash Bros 4. In Melee, he appears as the target in "The Bounty Hunters". Samus Aran is required to kill Bowser before Captain Falcon does. BowserM.jpg|''Melee'' BowserB.jpg|''Brawl'' bowser.png|''SSB4'' Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. is Bowser's son. He appears in Super Smash Bros. 4. Bowser Jr..png|''SSB4'' Captain Falcon Captain Falcon is the main protagonist of the futuristic racing series F-Zero and is a bounty hunter similar to Samus Aran. He appears in all Smash Bros. games to date. In Melee, he appears in Event 17: Bounty Hunters, where Samus (the player's character) and Falcon compete to see who can kill Bowser first. Falcon64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' FalconM.jpg|''Melee'' FalconB.jpg|''Brawl'' Captain Falcon SSB4.png|''3DS/Wii U'' Charizard Charizard is a flying, fire-breathing draconic/reptilian Pokémon from the Pokémon series. Originally appearing as a member of Pokémon Trainer's team in Brawl (see below), it became a full playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Charizard.png|''3DS/Wii U'' Cloud Cloud is the protagonist of Square Enix's Final Fantasy VII. He was announced as a future DLC character for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U on Nov. 12, 2015. File:Cloud SSB4.jpg|''3DS/Wii U'' Corrin Corrin is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem Fates, who will be released as a DLC character for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Corrin is playable as a male or female character. File:Corrin.png|''3DS/Wii U'' Dark Pit Dark Pit is a central antagonist in Kid Icarus: Uprising who appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a playable character. He is a clone of Pit, meaning he shares much of Pit's move-set and animations. Dark Pit.png|''3DS/Wii U'' Diddy Kong Diddy Kong is Donkey Kong's sidekick from the Donkey Kong series. His first appearance was in Brawl. He returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. DiddyB.jpg|''Brawl'' Diddy Kong SSB4.png|Diddy Kong in SSB4 Donkey Kong Donkey Kong (also known as DK) is a character from the Mario ''series and the main character from the series of the same name. He is playable in every ''Smash Bros. game to date. Donkey Kong Country Returns is developed by Metroid Prime Trilogy creator Retro Studios. In an IGN interview, Kensuke Tanabe revealed that in development of the environments, he came across what looked like a "Metroid palm tree", or a tree that had the detail of a Metroid Prime game. DK64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' DKM.jpg|''Melee'' DKB.jpg|''Brawl'' donkey kong.png|Donkey Kong's design in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Dr. Mario Dr. Mario is a form of Mario that appears in a spinoff of the Mario series, Dr. Mario. He appears in Melee and the fourth games for 3DS and Wii U, having been scrapped from Brawl. Dr. Mario was originally designed as an alt colour for Mario in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, but became a separate character later in development.http://nintendoeverything.com/sakurai-on-the-clone-characters-in-smash-bros-wii-u3ds DrM.jpg|''Melee'' Dr. Mario.png Duck Hunt "Duck Hunt", consisting of the dog and one duck from the game of the same name, appear as a playable duo in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Duck Hunt.png|''3DS/Wii U'' Falco Falco Lombardi is a very skilled pilot and a deuteragonist from the Star Fox series. He first appeared in Melee, '' returning in ''Brawl, and again in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. FalcoM.jpg|''Melee'' FalcoB.jpg|''Brawl'' Fox Fox McCloud is the leader of the Star Fox team and the main protagonist of the Star Fox ''series. Having saved the galaxy more than once like Samus Aran, he has appeared in all three ''Smash Bros. games to date. Benimaru Itoh, who illustrated the Star Fox Nintendo Power comics in the early 90s, also illustrated the Super Metroid comics. Jeff McCloud from Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether shares the last name of Fox. Fox64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' FoxM.jpg|''Melee'' FoxB.jpg|''Brawl'' fox.png|Fox's design in SSB4 Ganondorf Ganondorf (also known as Ganon) is the main antagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He has appeared in all three of the latest installments. GanondorfM.jpg|''Melee'' Ganonbrawl.jpg|''Brawl'' Ganondorf.png Greninja Greninja is one of the newest Pokémon and a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Greninja.png|''SSB4'' Ice Climbers The Ice Climbers, consisting of a duo of Inuits (Popo and Nana), hail from the game Ice Climber. In Melee and Brawl, they appear as a duo; the player controls Popo while the computer-controlled Nana attempts to mimic all of the player's moves. They are not in the fourth game, apparently due to difficulties which arose when they were used in the 3DS version of the game.http://gamerant.com/super-smash-bros-wii-u-3ds-why-ice-climbers-cut IceClimbersM.jpg|''Melee'' Ice Climbers.jpg|''Brawl'' Ike Ike is the main character of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and appears in its sequel, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He appears in Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. IkeB.jpg|''Brawl'' Ike SSB4.png|''3DS and Wii U'' Jigglypuff Jigglypuff (Japanese name Purin) is a Pokémon hailing from the series of the same name. She has appeared in all four games. Jiggly64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' JigglyM.jpg|''Melee'' JigglyB.jpg|''Brawl'' Jigglypuff.png|''3DS/Wii U'' King Dedede King Dedede is the main antagonist from the Kirby series, though he does assist Kirby occasionally. His first playable appearance was in Brawl, and in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. DDDB.jpg|''Brawl'' King Dedede SSB4.png|King Dedede in SSB4. Kirby Kirby is the main character of the series of the same name and is present in all four Smash Bros. games to date. He has had interactions with elements from the Metroid series in his own games, outside of Super Smash Bros. In Kirby Super Star, he can randomly became a statue of Samus Aran when he uses his Stone ability. The Screw Attack, known in-game as the Screwball, is also a treasure in the Great Cave Offensive game. The remake Kirby Super Star Ultra also features these cameos, though the Screw Attack is now named correctly. Kirby’s Dream Land 3 also has a Metroid reference. In level 5-2, there are six Metroids that Kirby can encounter. If he destroys them with an ice ability, Samus Aran will appear at the end of the stage without her helmet and give him a Heart Star (or a 1-up if she has already given him the Heart Star). If the Metroids are not destroyed, Samus will have her helmet on and will not do anything. In both the Kirby and Smash Bros. games, Kirby has the ability to swallow enemies and copy their abilities. If he swallows Samus, he will wear her helmet and be able to use the Charge Beam. If he swallows Zero Suit Samus, he will have her ponytail and be able to use the Paralyzer. Kirby64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' KirbyM.jpg|''Melee'' Kirby.jpg|''Brawl'' Kirby samus ssb.jpg|Kirby's copy ability in Super Smash Bros. Kirbysamus.png|Kirby's ability in Melee. Kirby 071220n-l.jpg|''Brawl'' (Samus) Kirby 071220h-l.jpg|''Brawl'' (Zero Suit Samus) Kirby.png|Kirby's design in SSB4 Link Link is the main playable protagonist in the Legend of Zelda series. Often, he must travel across lands and through dungeons to either stop Ganondorf from either stealing the Triforce or save Princess Zelda, occasionally both. He appears in all three Smash Bros. games and is confirmed to be in the fourth installment. In Event 3: Bomb-fest, Link appears as an opponent alongside Samus. He has had many connections with the Metroid series outside of Super Smash Bros. In the 1986 manga, he is seen when Samus is playing The Legend of Zelda on her Famicom Disk System while flying to Zebes. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest features a trailer for Metroid Prime, and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid Prime Trilogy feature Ship Bumper Stickers that appear on Samus Aran's Gunship depending on what save data is on the player’s Wii. If the player has save data for The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the symbol on Link's shield appears on Samus' ship. Link also shares several appearances with Samus in other Nintendo games, such as in Super Mario RPG, where he can be found sleeping in the Rose Town inn. Link64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' LinkM.jpg|''Melee'' Link_ssbb.jpg|''Brawl'' link ssb4.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Little Mac Little Mac is the protagonist from Punch-Out!!. He was featured as an Assist Trophy in Brawl, but appears in the fourth game as a newcomer. Little Mac.png|''4'' Lucario Lucario is an Aura type Pokémon from the series of the same name and was the mascot of the fourth generation of the series. His first appearance was in Brawl and he returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. LucarioB.jpg|''Brawl'' Lucario SSB4.png|In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Lucas Lucas is the main character from the Japan-only game Mother 3. He first appeared in Brawl. While Lucas was not present in the release version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, he was released as DLC on June 14, 2015. LucasB.jpg|''Brawl'' Lucas.png|''3DS and Wii U'' Lucina Lucina is a character from Fire Emblem Awakening. She appears in the fourth game as a playable character. Lucina.png|''3DS/Wii U'' Luigi Luigi is the younger twin brother of Nintendo's mascot Mario, both hailing from the Mario series of games in he serves as the deuteragonist and is the protagonist of his own mini-series, Luigi's Mansion. He appears in all four games to date. In Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse, his overalls appear as an unlockable alternate costume like the Metroid series Zero Suit. Luigi64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' LuigiM.jpg|''Melee'' Luigi 2.jpg|''Brawl'' luigi.png|Luigi's design in SSB4 Mario Mario is the main character of the Mario series and is Nintendo's mascot. His interactions with the Metroid series do not just occur in the Super Smash Bros. series, in which he has appeared in all four. In the 1986 manga, Mario can be seen briefly when Samus comes across an Air Hole and mistakes it for a Warp Pipe from Super Mario Bros. Samus appears in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, sleeping in the Mushroom Castle's guest room bed if Mario returns before going to Land's End. If talked to, Samus will say: "......I'm resting up for Mother Brain." A doll of Samus can also be seen in Booster’s Tower, in a toy box. Mario vs. Wario, a Nintendo Power-published comic, depicts another Samus doll that Mario wants to buy for Peach, though it turns out Luigi had bought it instead. Lastly, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga was supposed to feature Samus and a few other Nintendo characters at the Starbeans Café, but they were removed and replaced by Professor E. Gadd at the last minute. Some possible connections to the Metroid series occur in Super Mario Bros. 3 and subsequent remakes and games, where Mario can get a Starman that causes him to be able to spin jump. If this is done he will be covered in rainbow colors, bearing strong resemblance to the Screw Attack. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time also has an enemy called a "Snoozorb", which is similar to the Nightmare boss from Metroid Fusion in many ways. Mario64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' MarioM.jpg|''Melee'' Mario2.jpg|''Brawl'' mario.png|Mario's design in SSB4 Marth Marth is the main character from both the first and third Fire Emblem games as well as the series' mascot. Marth appeared in Melee and Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a playable character. MarthM.jpg|''Melee'' MarthB.jpg|''Brawl'' Marth ssb4.png|Marth's design in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Mega Man Mega Man is the main character from the series of the same name and the mascot of Capcom. He will appear in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a playable character. He is the franchise's third 3rd-party character. Mega man.png|Mega Man's design in SSB4 Meta Knight Meta Knight is an anti-hero from the Kirby series. He appears in Brawl, and Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. An enemy from the Metroid series, the Holtz, bears some resemblance to Meta Knight. MetaB.jpg|''Brawl'' Meta Knight SSB4.png|''Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Mewtwo Mewtwo is a legendary Pokémon from the series of the same name. His only appearance as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. had been in Melee, though hackers determined that it was scrapped from Brawl. Mewtwo did not return in the initial release of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, but was released as a downloadable character on April 15th, 2015, free for players who registered both versions of the game with Club Nintendo. Mewtwo was released to the general public on April 28th as a paid download. MewtwoM.jpg|''Melee'' File:Mewtwo (SSB4).png|Mewtwo in for Wii U. Mii Fighters Mii Fighters are playable fighters in the fourth game. Three variants can be chosen: Mii Brawler, Mii Swordfighter and Mii Gunner. A Mii Bobblehead was previously featured in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Mii Gunner bears a resemblance to Samus and shares a similar moveset. Mii Fighters.png File:Samus Mii Fighter costume.jpg|Costumes released in a DLC patch on July 31, 2015. Mr. Game & Watch Mr. Game & Watch is a representation of characters and objects that appear in the handheld Game & Watch series of video games. He appeared as the final unlockable character in Melee and returned in Brawl and 3DS/Wii U. G&WB.jpg|''Melee'' G&WM.jpg|''Brawl'' Mr. Game & Watch.png|''3DS/Wii U'' Ness Ness is the main character from the game EarthBound (Mother 2 in Japan). He has been present in all four Smash Bros. games to date. Ness64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' NessM.jpg|''Melee'' NessB.jpg|''Brawl'' Ness.png|''3DS and Wii U'' Olimar Captain Olimar is the main character of the Pikmin series. He appears in Brawl as a playable character and in the fourth installment. He uses Pikmin in combat. Olimar.jpg|''Brawl'' olimar.png|Olimar's design in SSB4 Pac-Man Pac-Man is the eponymous character of the Namco series of the same name and Namco's mascot. He is playable in the fourth game. Pac-Man.png Palutena Palutena is a goddess who has been a central character in the Kid Icarus series. She made cameo appearances in Brawl in the fourth game as a playable character. Palutena.png Pichu Pichu is a Pokémon and is Pikachu's pre-evolution. He only appears in Melee as a playable character. PichuM.jpg|''Melee'' Pikachu Pikachu is the mascot from the Pokémon series of video games. He appears in all four Smash Bros. games to date. Samus is paired with Pikachu in The Subspace Emissary, a possible reference to her pet, Pyonchi, from the Metroid Manga. Samus is also attacked by Pikachu on the original game cover. PikachuSSB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' Pikachu.png|''Melee'' PikachuBrawl.jpg|''Brawl'' pikachu ssb4.png|Pikachu's design in SSB4 Pit Pit is the main character of the Kid Icarus franchise. Kid Icarus and Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters both ran on the Metroid and Metroid II: Return of Samus engines, respectively (though Uprising had its own engine). He appears as a collectible trophy in Melee and is a playable character in Brawl and the fourth installments. He shares numerous connections with the Metroid series. The Komayto enemies in his games resemble Metroids, and the Unknown Items in Metroid: Zero Mission seem to have taken inspiration from the three Sacred Treasures in Kid Icarus. In Kid Icarus: Uprising, Pit remarks that Komaytos resemble Metroids, but Viridi states that the Kid Icarus and Metroid universes are unrelated. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Pit is able to seek Palutena's Guidance on certain fighters. His conversation with Palutena and Viridi on Samus is as follows: *Viridi: "Oh, look. There's Metroid." *Pit: "That's not a Metroid! That's Samus!" *Palutena: "Just like Link isn't named Zelda." *Viridi: "And like Pit's name isn't Icarus!" *Pit: "OK, this joke has officially run its course." *Palutena: "Moving on, then. Pit, you can reflect Samus's Charge Shot with your Guardian Orbitars." *Palutena: "However, Samus can throw a storm of shots at you. If you use your Orbitars too often, she'll know what you're up to." *Palutena: "So try to reflect strategically, as opposed to your...usual game plan." On Zero Suit Samus: *Pit: "Who's that woman?" *Palutena: "That's Zero Suit Samus." *Palutena: "She usually wears heavy armor, but not in this incarnation. Even so, she's still pretty powerful." *Pit: "She has some pretty hurty-looking equipment. Getting kicked by those Jet Boots has gotta sting!" *Palutena: "You have a good deal of "hurty-looking equipment" yourself, Pit." *Pit: "Yeah, and can you believe that there are some fighters that battle empty handed? Crazy!" *Palutena: "It's all about discipline, not weaponry. Don't worry, though. When we get home, I'll enroll you in Palutena's Boot Camp. That'll fix you right up." *Pit: "Or I can just keep my weapons. Yeah, let's do that." *Palutena: "Anyway, Zero Suit Samus is a difficult target to hit. Keep your attack sure and ready." pit.jpg|''Brawl'' pit.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Pokémon Trainer Pokémon Trainer, appearing in Brawl, is based on the male protagonist of the Pokémon: Fire Red and Leaf Green games (canonically named Red). He does not take part in any battles himself and instead commands his three Pokémon: Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. The Pokémon Trainer and the former two Pokémon do not appear in the fourth game. In the fourth game, Charizard appears as a full playable character; see above. PokemonTrainerB.jpg Peach Princess Peach Toadstool is a major character in the Mario series. Her interactions with the Metroid series have mostly occurred in the Super Smash Bros. series. In Melee, Peach is one of the opponents in Event 15: Girl Power, alongside Zelda and Samus. In the Nintendo Power-published comic Mario vs. Wario, Peach desired a doll of Samus that caused Mario and Wario to fight over it, hence the title. In the end, however, it is revealed that Luigi had bought it. A voice actress of Peach in some games, Leslie Swan, voices the Bottle Ship P.A. Announcer in Metroid: Other M. Peach.jpg|''Melee'' Peach2.jpg|''Brawl'' Peach3.png|'SSB4 R.O.B. The Robotic Operating Buddy (known better as R.O.B.) was an accessory for the Nintendo Entertainment System. One appears in Brawl and 3DS/Wii U as a playable character while several more appear as enemies in Brawl's Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary. R.O.B. also appears in Kirby’s Dream Land 3 along with Samus Aran. R.O.B.'s Final Smash in Brawl is called "Diffusion Beam". This is also the name of one of Samus' beam upgrades. R.O.B.B.jpg|''Brawl'' R.O.B..png|''3DS/Wii U'' Robin Robin is the default name for the main protagonist of Fire Emblem Awakening. Robin appears in the fourth game in both a male and female variant. Robin.png|''3DS/Wii U'' Rosalina & Luma Rosalina is a recurring character in the Mario series. She appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, alongside a Luma. Ingame she is called Rosalina & Luma. Rosalina SSB4.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Roy Roy is the main character from the sixth Fire Emblem game. He was included in Melee as a playable character and clone of Marth (which means he had the same moveset with some changes). Roy does not return in Brawl, but released as DLC for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U on June 14, 2015. RoyB.jpg|''Melee'' File:Roy SSB4.png|''3DS and Wii U'' Ryu Ryu is the main protagonist of Capcom's Street Fighter series. He was released as a DLC playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U on June 14, 2015. This will be the first time two different characters from a third party publisher appear together in Smash. File:Ryu SSB4.png|''3DS and Wii U'' Samus Main article: Samus Aran Samus Aran is the main protagonist of Nintendo's science-fiction Metroid series. Appearing in all four games to date. The latest two games feature an alternate form for Samus in the form of "Zero Suit Samus", which is the heroine in her form-fitting Zero Suit from Metroid: Zero Mission. She transforms into Zero Suit Samus when she uses her Final Smash, the Zero Laser. In the fourth game, Zero Suit Samus is a separate character. SamusSSB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' Samusmelee.jpg|''Melee'' Samus SSBB.jpg|''Brawl'' Samus_smash_render.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Shulk Shulk is the main protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles, who joins the cast as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Shulk Smash 4.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Snake Solid Snake is the main character of Konami's Metal Gear Solid series. He appears only in Brawl. He has a set of secret taunts that involve him having a conversation with another Metal Gear character about the fighter he is facing. Below are the conversations for Samus in both of her forms. Samus: *Snake: Hey, Otacon. I got a woman here in a Power Suit... *Otacon: Huh? How'd you know she was a woman? Yeah, that'd be Samus Aran, the most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy. Her Arm Cannon packs quite a wallop. If you get hit with a charged shot from that thing, you can kiss your butt good-bye. *Snake: Sounds like my kind of woman... *Otacon: Yeah, well, just don't get too close, Snake. Samus is deadly. After Space Pirates killed her parents, she was raised by the Chozo and trained in the fighting arts. She's been places and seen things that you and me can't even begin to imagine. *Snake: But underneath that cold, metal exterior beats the heart of a woman... Zero Suit Samus: *Snake: Mei Ling, Samus took her clothes off! *Mei Ling: That's just her in the Zero Suit, Snake. *Snake: Without that bulky Power Suit, she's gotten a lot more agile... You know, I bet if I took off all this heavy gear, I could catch her. *Mei Ling: Um, yeah, you wish. Even without the Power Suit, all that training she did with the Chozo has made her a super athlete. I don't think a normal human could ever keep up. Just look at her. *Snake: ...Her loss. SnakeB.jpg|''Brawl'' Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character of Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog series as well as Sega's mascot. He appears in Brawl and appears in the fourth game as well. Sonic.jpg SonicB.png|Sonic's design in SSB4. Toon Link Toon Link is a character from the Legend of Zelda series. He is the cel-shaded version of Link from some Zelda games such as Wind Waker. He first appears in Brawl ''and is in Smash 4. Toon_LinkB.jpg|''Brawl Toon Link 2.png|Toon Link's design in SSB4. Villager Villager refers to the human player character in Animal Crossing. Villager can be played as a boy or girl, and appears in SSB4 as a playable character. villager.png|''4'' Wario Wario is a recurring antagonist in the Mario series. He also has two series of his own called Wario Land and WarioWare. Most of his connections with Samus are through the Metroid-related microgames from his WarioWare series. See WarioWare for a full list. ssbm_art_wario.jpg|''Brawl'' Wario.png|''3DS/Wii U'' File:SSBB stock photo.png|Stock photo included in every copy of Brawl. Wii Fit Trainer The Wii Fit Trainer is a holographic representation of a human female in Wii Fit. She appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a playable character. Her male counterpart is playable as an alternate costume. wii fit trainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer's design in SSB4 Wolf Wolf O'Donnell is the leader of the nefarious Star Wolf team, Fox McCloud's relentless rival, and an antagonist in the Star Fox series of games. He first appears in Brawl. In Event 36: High-Tech Special Forces, Solid Snake has to defeat Samus, Wolf, and Captain Falcon in a fight. Wolf is not a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, ''but his trophy is featured in the game. WolfB'.jpg|''Brawl Yoshi Yoshi is a character who originated in the Mario series as the tritagonist but also has his own sub-series of games. He appears in all four Smash Bros. games to date. Shigeru Miyamoto, due to his friendship with the Metroid series director Yoshio Sakamoto, named Yoshi after the latter. YoshiB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' YoshiM.jpg|''Melee'' YoshiB.jpg|''Brawl'' Yoshi.png|''4'' Young Link Young Link is Link's child form from certain Zelda games, such as The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. He appears in Melee as a playable character. YoungLinkM.jpg|''Melee'' Zelda/Sheik Princess Zelda is the title character from the Legend of Zelda series who appears in both Melee and Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. In Brawl ''and ''Melee, Zelda has an alternate form she can switch into: Sheik, her alter ego from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Similar to Zero Suit Samus, Sheik is a separate character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and can no longer transform into Zelda and vice versa. In Melee, Zelda appears as one of the opponents in Event 15: Girl Power along with Peach and Samus. Co-Op Event 6: Unwanted Suitors in Brawl has Zelda and Zero Suit Samus fight against two invisible opponents on the Port Town Aero Dive stage. ZeldaM.jpg|Zelda in Melee Zelda.png|Zelda in Brawl Zelda ssb4 main.png|Zelda in SSB4 Sheik SSBM.jpg|Sheik in Melee Sheik.jpg|Sheik in Brawl Sheik.png|Sheik in SSB4 Zero Suit Samus Zero Suit Samus is a form of Samus Aran from the ''Metroid'' series. Zero Suit Samus wears her form-fitting suit seen in Metroid: Zero Mission and the ''Prime'' series. In Brawl, Zero Suit Samus becomes a playable character after using her Zero Laser Final Smash, which causes her suit to crumble. She can restore her suit using the Final Smash Power Suit Samus. In the fourth game, Zero Suit Samus is a separate character from suited Samus and has jet boots and a new Final Smash and recovery. Zero Suit Samus.jpg|''Brawl'' Zamus art.png|''SSB4'' References ru:Список персонажей серии игр Super Smash Bros. Characters in the Super Smash Bros. series Category:Super Smash Bros.